


Love at Thirty Thousand Feet (Changlix)

by ScriptedBy



Series: That Month That Day That Year [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: October 31, 20203 years since that Changlix kiss on Stray Kids ep. 3, the birth of Changlix. 🎉💯
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: That Month That Day That Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love at Thirty Thousand Feet (Changlix)

When Felix hears their doorbell rings, he's so excited that he ran his way towards the door. He hurriedly opens the door and breaks a wide smile when the face of the love of his life greets him in the doorway.

"Hi, Binnie! Happy anniversary to u— Wha-, B-binie?" He was cut off when his boyfriend puts a blindfold over his eyes. There's darkness and he extends his arms out.

"Bin, you're scaring me." This is his boyfriend, he trusts him with all his life so he shouldn't feel nervous, right? But he can't control his heart from beating so fast, It was beyond the normal pace of a heartbeat. It was not the same beat when Changbin confessed to him years ago, it was a nervous beat. He swallowed, but he heard a chuckle besides his ear.

"Babe, relax, it's me. Do you trust me?" Changbin whispered and kissed the side of Felix's neck. Felix felt goosebumps and swallowed, of course he trusts his boyfriend.

"All of my life, yes." He answered.

"Good. Let's go then." Changbin gave another kiss but to the younger's cheek this time before he continues to say, "you look extra pretty today."

Felix could hear keys clanking and the door shuts. 

"Wait, where are we going? I know it's our anniversary but I am terribly scared right now, why does it has to be with a blindfold?" As Felix whines, he was guided by his boyfriend towards their car.

Felix was preparing a surprise for their anniversary when he was sure that Changbin told him days before today that he can have a day off to celebrate their special day. But this was not what he expected.

"Greet me later, for now just enjoy the ride." Changbin said and yes, the car is moving now.

"Okay now you're driving. Are you going to finally murder me? Oh my god, on our anniversary?" Felix gasped as he thought of it but got distracted when the older laughed. Felix pouts.

"Baby, it's me. Just relax. You said you trust me, it's a surprise so just endure it a little. I promise when we get there, I'll get the blindfold off of that pretty face. As much as I love looking at your eyes without that thing on but I need it to not ruin the surprise." Felix pouts again. Changbin is fond of giving surprises to his younger boyfriend but this is the first time that involves blindfold.

"Kiss me properly first." Felix demands.

Changbin chuckles, thanking for the red light at the moment. He cupped Felix's cheeks and slotted their lips together. He didn't move his lips just slotted them perfectly on the younger's. He smiled when the younger hummed in content, and he has to pull away since the yellow light is on.

"Do you want to listen music while I drive?" Changbin asked.

Felix shakes his head no, "it will make me more anxious. I want to hear you or something that surrounds me. It's okay."

Changbin chuckles, "I'm sorry for surprising you with the blindfold, but just trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

After a while, Changbin stopped the car, guided him out and he could hear people talking—like it was a crowded place. He knew if he asked, he can't have straight answers since this is a surprise, so he just follows his boyfriend's lead as he entertwines their fingers and softly drags him forward.

And in a moment, there's no noise anymore just a cold air greets his entire face, he shivers of how cold it was.

"You okay? You're silent."

"Hmm, yeah. Just imagining where could you possibly murder me on this fine morning." Felix grins though he's not sure whether he's facing his boyfriend or not.

"Hey! What are you taking me for? I'm not a murderer."

Felix laughed this time as he once again guided by Changbin and Felix felt a ladder this time. He was guided upward in every step of the ladder. He can hear something familiar but can't give a name to it at the same time. It felt like an airplane—

"Alright. You ready?" He hears Changbin says.

He just hummed but once again guided to a chair by his boyfriend.

"But first, let's buckle up, safety first as we will be taking off." 

"Taking off?" And he can feel that wherever they are, it moves. This time, the older took off the blindfold on his eyes. He opens his eyes and adjusted to the new setting his eyes had landed a sight on. 

"Surprise! Happy anniversary, babe." There Changbin facing him, they were both seated beside each other with seatbelt on and he can see windows, curtains, and rows of chairs connected to where they have seated. It looks like they are in an airplane. Then he gasped while looking at his boyfriend, now grinning, when he remembered something.

"Did you read my diary?"

Changbin then sheepishly nodded and proceeded to defend himself, "well, on accident! I knew it was your diary and I knew I shouldn't have read it and that it was personal but I was curious and it was open!"

Felix blinked his eyes too many times to count while he mentally slaps his self for being careless. He sighed defeated. It happened already, whining can't save his carelessness.

"Don't be mad at me please. I just wanted to fulfill what's in your bucket list to—"

"Ride in an airplane with you celebrating our anniversary." Felix continued.

"Are you mad at me?" Changbin asked in a small voice.

Felix grins, "No. I love you so much. Thank you for fulfilling it."

Changbin released a long sigh, "I love you too." Changbin leans forward and captures the awaiting lips he loves so much. In the kiss, he delivers his sincere love and care towards the younger and he smiled when Felix sighs in content as he kissed him back. His arms were snaking around the older's neck while the older's were around his waist. They pulled away from each other's lips and leaned their foreheads together. Changbin gave Felix a multiple pecks on the younger's lips. He can't really get enough of the younger's kisses and lips, until Felix is giggling which was music to the older's ears.

It was a private plane, rented with a pilot for a day, Changbin invested his savings for this to see the love of his life smiles and hear his laugh and see him happy. For him, those were enough.

They're floating in the wide sky, no destination, just enjoying the moment with him. And if they have returned home with another surprise but this time it was from Felix, no one has to know. The special day ended with lots of cuddles and kisses.

#ChanglixSince2017 🎉

**Author's Note:**

> October 31, 2020  
> 3 years since that Changlix kiss on Stray Kids ep. 3, the birth of Changlix. 🎉💯


End file.
